


Standing on the Outside

by InStiches



Series: Razor's Edge [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InStiches/pseuds/InStiches
Summary: Sent on a mission to meet with a Garrison contact along side the mysterious Echo, Shiro finds himself caught up in the attention his handsome mission partner brings to himself.Echo isn't complaining.





	Standing on the Outside

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I'm so tired of being alone_   
_In a world that feels so cold_   
_There's got to be a light that I can find_   
_There's got to be a soul somewhere that shines for me_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Echo smirks at Shiro before turning away to lean casually against the bar. Shiro takes the opportunity to study his companion, as Echo looks out over the crowded club for the arrival of their contact.

 

Echo fits here, one of the many attractive people that make up the lifeblood of a thrumming intergalactic night scene like this. Shiro knows that behind the mercenary’s handsome face is a calculating mind. He’s seen Echo read a room full of diplomats and lead them where he wanted them without them knowing. He’s heard of tactically flawless missions completed just as flawlessly. Nothing in Echo’s appearance would give that away though. Here, Echo is just another pretty face in the crowd.

 

The crowd is certainly appreciative.

 

Shiro finds himself growing tenser with every interested glance.The mercenary’s reaction to those longing looks does not help. A flirty little wink here and there at the few who look away from his lithe form long enough to met his eyes and the following wiggle of fingers in their direction has many of them under the mercenary’s sway. 

 

They quickly move on though when their eyes ghost over to Shiro beside him. Shiro doesn’t even realize he’s scowling until the latest victim of Echo’s charm turns pale under their blue tinted skin and turns to murmur something to their four-armed friend beside them. Shiro watches them hurry out of sight a little numbly, face carefully blank when Echo glances curiously over at him. Shiro pretends he doesn’t see the pleased smirk that turns up the corner of Echo’s mouth. Luckily, something else captures the mercenary’s attention before he brings anything up. Echo’s slouch straightens to something a little less casual. His smirk morphs into a friendly smile, somehow still wary at the same time. 

 

Shiro has to actively fight back a relieved sigh when he notices what has caught Echo’s attention is their contact weaving through the crowd toward them. He looks a fair bit more harried in the flashy lighting of the club then he did in the picture provided in the mission file, uncomfortable as he jolts away from people and glances around. Eventually, he spots them, almost deflating in relief before skirting the last of the club goers between them. 

 

‘Hunk’ Garrett, unlike Echo, does not fit in with the club scene. It’s not that the other man is unattractive but more that he looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here. Shiro sees Echo cringe around his smile from the corner of his eye when Hunk seems to convey this sentiment to the mercenary in a single long expression.

 

“I know, I know,” Echo says, flapping a hand dismissively, “but no one would think to look for you in someplace like this, right?” 

 

“Give me a quiet night in anytime,” Garrett agrees fervently. “Speaking of quiet, we should find someplace we can actually hear each other. And nobody can hear us.”  He follows this with another nervous glance around. Echo throws an arm over Garrett’s shoulders.

 

“Hunk, buddy, you think I haven’t thought of that?” 

 

“I bet you didn’t,” Garrett says,” I bet Shiro did.” He turns to Shiro, ignoring Echo’s mimed performance of a broken heart. “I’m sure you’ve already been told my name, But..” He shrugs and offers a hand. “I’m Hunk, congratulations on still being alive.”  Shrio takes the hand.

 

“Thanks Hunk, it sure makes things easier. And you’re right I did think of that. We have a private room reserved where we can talk in peace.” 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
